


The Fury of the Night

by DragonRose35



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Toothless/Hiccup, Episode: s02e03 The Night and the Fury, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: One should /never/ try to take what belonged to a /Night Fury/.Dagur would soon learn that lesson the hard way...





	The Fury of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there guys~! So, it's 6:30, and I woke up two and a half hours ago, with a major headache and the inability to go back to sleep. So I thought I'd write something and... here you are~
> 
> I'm recently rewatching Dragons, and just got finished with episode 5 of season 2, *chuckles* so I have lots of feels for this show that involves Snotfang and Toothcup~ *grins*
> 
> Hope you like this one~!
> 
> I hope to write the Snotfang fic soon, but please don't be too upset if I don't get to it? I've got a lot on my place right now and should actually should actually sleep now so that I don't fall behind.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and until next time, my little doves~
> 
> ~ D.C.

This was  _ not _ what Hiccup had expected, when they came to Dragon Island to train.  _ Dagur _ was the  _ last _ person he had expected- or  _ wanted _ \- to see. He would have even gladly put up with  _ Alvin’s _ treachery if it meant not having to deal with the most insane Viking he had ever met. At least  _ Alvin _ seemed like he had a  _ heart _ .

“Oh  _ Brother _ ~” Dagur cooed, pulling Hiccup close with an arm around his shoulder, a glint in his deranged eyes from the moonlight overhead. “Just  _ look _ at us~! All alone on this tiny, dragon-infested island… waiting for the  _ perfect _ kill~” he said and Hiccup’s laughter was nervous and terrified, not that Dagur seemed to care.

“Y-yeah… wh-what a uh… a  _ thrill _ ,” Hiccup said, grimacing a little as he tried to smile and Dagur’s insane laughter followed.

They weren’t hunting Toothless- Dagur didn’t know about him yet- but the others were surely on the other side of the island by now, and Hiccup was thankful for that. He didn’t want them to have to deal with Dagur too. They had all agreed to camp at the beach on the other end for the night, and stay there, regardless if they weren’t all there.

He just hoped they would actually follow those orders-  _ especially _ Astrid. She could get protective of him at even the worst times… and though Hiccup loved her to death- in the sort of way one loved a sister- he didn’t need her right now. He was just glad Dagur was truly as alone as he had said- climbing a tree earlier before finding the man had allowed him to see the clear ocean for miles that surrounded every corner of the island.

Hiccup swallowed hard as he slowly detached himself from Dagur’s side, before they both froze when they heard rustling in the bushes. Dagur grinned wide and pointed his crossbow, and Hiccup panicked for a moment, thinking it was another dragon he was about to shoot, but instead it was a boar, and he allowed himself to relax. “ _ Well _ , it’s no  _ dragon _ ,” Dagur drawled with a smirk, before he glanced at Hiccup, “but a  _ kill _ nonetheless~” his voice was low and dangerous and he held the crossbow out to Hiccup. “Would  _ you _ like to do the honors,  _ Brother _ ~?”

Hiccup stared wide-eyed at the crossbow, stammering a little, before he decided that he should take it if he wanted to survive the night. He contemplated shooting an arrow at Dagur’s foot, and escaping, but he couldn’t risk the consequences that came with that. Swallowing again, Hiccup adjusted the crossbows weight, and aimed it at the boar, though shaky as it was. “I-I’ve never…” he started to say  _ killed anything before _ , but Dagur thinks he kills dragons.

Luckily the man took it as something else entirely different, “Shh, Hiccup, just  _ relax _ ~” he cooed lowly, in a tone of voice Hiccup had never  _ heard _ before, and he felt Dagur slide behind him. A hand against his hip and the other on his arm, and Hiccup froze, trembling underneath the suggestive touch. “Aim steady…” Dagur spoke again and Hiccup willed himself to relax, as he focused back again on the boar. “Now release the trigger~”

Hiccup did, more on reflex than anything, as Dagur’s fingers dipped beneath his tunic, and his arrow hit the boar, sending it running squealing, but he couldn’t focus on that. Instead, he dropped the crossbow, whipping around and tearing himself from Dagur’s grip, “Wh-what are y-” he couldn’t even finish the sentence as he was soon pushed against a tree, his back against the hard bark, and hard, dry, chapped lips stole his own in a fierce kiss.

Hiccup’s eyes were wide as Dagur kissed him, his body frozen in shock, but when Dagur once again slipped his hands underneath Hiccup’s tunic, he brought his own up to try and push the man away, only to have his wrists captured in Dagur’s free hand, and pinned above his head. He struggled to get away, but was helpless to the larger man’s bulk. “Oh  _ Brother _ ~” Dagur purred these words and Hiccup flinched away, eyes closed tightly now. “You have no  _ idea _ how long I’ve wanted you~ Especially after seeing you take on that  _ Night Fury _ …” Dagur shivered at his own words and Hiccup let out a choked noise.

“D-Dagur,  _ don- _ ” his breath hitched, disgust filling him when Dagur pressed up against him, revealing the harness of his cock, still confined in his pants.

“It left me  _ aching _ when I left Berk… and I couldn’t quite get the image of you fighting that dragon out of my head…” Dagur grinned sharply at this. “Oh the  _ things _ I’ve imagined, Hiccup~ The  _ things _ I’ve wanted to  _ do _ to  _ you _ … It’s been so  _ hard _ to resist temptation, but no  _ longer _ .” His eyes narrowed then and Hiccup was suddenly a lot more frightened of Dagur now than he ever had been. “You will be  _ mine _ ~”

Hiccup was dragged into another biting kiss, just as Dagur grabbed a dagger that had been strapped to his side, and he cut away Hiccup’s tunic, the boy jerking away when he felt the tip of the sharp blade nick his skin. “St-stop!” he cried out, his voice filled with terror, but Dagur didn’t listen and soon the tunic fell to the ground, in pieces, leaving the boy bared to him from the waist up.

There was some more rustling and Dagur paused for a moment, but it was just enough for Hiccup to tear himself away from the man. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for Dagur to capture him again, tackling him to the ground, a sharp, wicked grin on his face and his eyes sparkling. “Oh  _ Hiccup _ , you didn’t  _ honestly _ think you could get away from  _ me _ , did you~?” he cooed and Hiccup felt more than sick.

“D-Dagur… L-Let me  _ go _ …!” Hiccup struggled underneath the man, but froze when the dagger was pressed against his collarbone.

“So  _ pretty _ …~” Dagur purred lowly, as he trailed the dagger down Hiccup’s skin, drawing no blood, but creating a thin red line nonetheless. “I wonder if you’d look prettier if I cut into your skin~? Maybe I could give you the  _ mark _ of a  _ berserker _ …~? Then you’d  _ truly _ be  _ mine~ _ ” he snickered and Hiccup whimpered pathetically. “Maybe  _ next time _ ~” Dagur relented, setting the dagger aside as he tore away Hiccup’s pants and smallclothes. “Mmn…~ You’re even prettier down here…~” Dagur cooed, as he ran a finger down Hiccup’s flaccid length and the boy jerked away from his touch.

“St-stop…” Hiccup choked the word out,  _ desperate _ and terrified, as he knew  _ exactly _ what Dagur was going to do to him. Closing his eyes tightly, Hiccup heard the rustle of clothing and the clinking of metal, and he refused to open his eyes again, to  _ look _ at the other male. He didn’t  _ want _ to see just how hard Dagur was for  _ him _ . Didn’t  _ want _ to see Dagur about to  _ defile  _ him.  _ Toothless… please… I-I need you… _

Hiccup whimpered when Dagur pressed two fingers against his entrance, “I  _ wonder _ …” Dagur started with a deranged grin, “are you a  _ virgin _ ~?” he questioned, but didn’t allow him to answer as he pushed those two fingers roughly into him and Hiccup cried out with the pain they brought- too much, too fast, too  _ dry _ .

Dagur didn’t seem to care about that, though. Only focused on just  _ enough _ … his own length aching and weeping as he  _ longed _ to be inside the boy beneath him.

He  _ almost _ didn’t hear the roar of the Night Fury in the distance, but when he registered it, he let out a deranged laugh, pressing closer to Hiccup as he continued to stretch him. “Oh  _ Brother _ ~! A  _ Night Fury _ !” he grinned down at the crying boy. “When I’m done with you… I will have two things I’ve wanted since leaving Berk~!”

Hiccup couldn’t answer, his breath stolen from him as Dagur took away his fingers, and suddenly there was something larger and hotter and harder pressed against him and he bit his hand, waiting for the pain that would come.

But it never did, as soon enough, the Night Fury himself crashed through the bushes near them, tearing Dagur away from Hiccup and throwing him against a nearby tree, before roaring at him in true, unbridled  _ fury _ . Dagur’s eyes were wide as he looked at the large beast before him, shock and fear registering before suddenly his expression hardened and he scrambled after his crossbow, but the Night Fury shot it away with a plasma blast.

Dagur noticed the saddle… noticed that the beast seemed to be  _ protecting _ Hiccup. And he connected the dots faster than he could lease an arrow. He should have known it was all a ruse at Berk, but his obsession with Hiccup led him astray- not for the first time, of course. And certainly not for the last.

With a roar of his own, Dagur threw himself at the Night Fury, angered that this beast would tear him away from Hiccup- dragon rider or  _ not _ \- but the dragon was stronger and faster, and it threw Dagur off again, lunging after him and pinning him against the ground. It’s eyes narrowed with angered and wings flared, teeth bared.

When it opened its mouth to fire at him, Dagur flinched back, thinking this the end, but something pulled the beast away- a whimper from his  _ brother _ \- and Dagur was able to tear himself away.

“This isn’t  _ over _ …!” he hissed and the dragon shot a warning blast at him, sending Dagur running off- towards his boat to escape back to his own island, where he would plot his revenge. One way or another, Hiccup  _ would _ be  _ his _ . And he would have that dragon’s  _ head _ on his  _ wall _ for what he just did.

Toothless growled lowly, watching the forest that surrounded them, watching and waiting, to make  _ sure _ that human was  _ gone _ , before he finally turned to his human. Hiccup was distressed and Toothless felt anger surge through him again when he thought about what that awful human had almost done to  _ his _ mate. Lumbering over to Hiccup, the dragon trilled lowly, expressing worry and concern and pain and relief all in one noise and Hiccup whimpered in return, the scent of his tears salty and bitter- the taste even more so, as Toothless flicked his tongue out, licking at his human’s cheeks to clean them up.

“T-Tooth-less…” His mate hiccuped his name, barely able to get it out and the dragon rumbled a soothing noise, reassuring the boy.  _ I’m here _ , he thought, as his human raised his arms to wrap around the large beast’s neck, hugging him tightly and pressing his face against his dry scales, more tears wetting them.

The dragon made a soft noise in pain, but he was relieved when he could feel most of his human’s  _ terror _ melting away, replaced with relief and  _ love _ for  _ him _ . Letting the human have a few moments to gather himself, Toothless assessed the damage, but was soon biting back a sharp growl when he saw the red marks against Hiccup’s skin- from a weapon, he knew. That human had  _ hurt _ his Hiccup in more ways than just  _ one _ .

Flicking his tongue out, he wet his tongue along the thin red lines against his human’s skin. Hiccup’s breath hitched, his grip tightening around Toothless’ neck, and though Toothless paused, it was only for a moment before he continued to lick the mark, soothing the pain and Hiccup relaxed once more, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

Toothless rumbled quietly, gently nudging Hiccup back and though the boy hesitated, he complied, and when Hiccup was settled back against softer ground, Toothless continued his work. His tongue followed the red marks, down from Hiccup’s neck, to his collarbones, to his chest. Hiccup’s breath hitched as the dragon’s tongue flicked over his nipples and he whimpered quietly, arching into the touch for a moment, before settling back when Toothless growled softly. It reminded him that Toothless wasn’t looking to give him  _ pleasure _ , but to  _ comfort _ him. Wash away Dagur’s touch with his tongue.

Quivering lightly, Hiccup swallowed hard when Toothless’ tongue trailed lower, over his stomach- and the nick from the blade on his side, the blood long since dried. His cock gave a little jerk and he bit his lower lip, willing himself to not react to the pleasurable sparks that wonderful tongue was creating.

He was unable to succeed when the dragon’s tongue washed over both his cock and his aching entrance and he cried out, arching his back, and Toothless froze with the sound. “T-Toothless…” Hiccup whimpered quietly, emerald eyes watery as they glittered in the moonlight, gazing dazedly at the dragon above him. “P-please…” he whispered and for a moment, Toothless was torn.

What Hiccup had almost gone though… how could he want Toothless to…

“I-I  _ need _ you…” Hiccup spoke those words, quiet and lost and Toothless was helpless. He was wrapped around his mate’s finger- so the human saying went- and there was nothing Toothless wouldn’t do for him.

So, as he flicked his tongue out once more, he gave his mate what he wanted, washing away every trace of Dagur there was, as he laved his tongue over his mate’s skin. Over his cute little cock, slowly filling with his pleasure, and his hole, which tasted of a mix of blood and bitter seed and something that was purely  _ Hiccup _ .

Without another thought,  _ chasing _ after that one single taste, he let his tongue dip into Hiccup’s hole, pressing it deep inside of him, especially as the human arched and cried out with pleasure, wanting  _ more _ . To wash away the pain, to replace that human’s touch with his own, to give him  _ pleasure _ .

Gods, the sounds his human made… they were  _ sinful _ . And more arousing than they should have been. If evident by the dragon’s own arousal poking from its sheath.

But Toothless ignored it for the moment, focusing only on his human.

It seemed like hours- just pressing and rubbing his tongue along the walls of his human’s hole; digging his tongue against that precious bundle of nerves that never failed to pleasure his human so  _ wonderfully _ \- before Hiccup was crying out, arching so beautifully as he spilled, painting his stomach with the pearly white seed of his pleasure.

Toothless shuddered as the scent of Hiccup’s release hit his nose, and he moaned- a mixture of a growl and trill- before slipping his tongue from the boy’s slickened entrance. Nuzzling against Hiccup’s legs as he calmed down, the dragon dipping his head down to lap up the human’s release- what little of it there was- and the taste was savored as the dragon licked the boy clean.

When Hiccup let out another noise of pleasure- every trace of pain and fear washed away- Toothless crowed and pulled Hiccup close, pressing flush against him as he nuzzled and licked his neck. “Toothless…~” Hiccup moaned quietly, baring his neck to the dragon, and Toothless gently bit him, reinstating his mark, and Hiccup gasped, arching up to rub against his scales. “Nngh…  _ Please _ …” Hiccup begged him and once more, Toothless hesitated.

Oh how he  _ wanted _ to. He wanted to give his mate  _ everything _ . To mate with him, long and slow and sweet. To make him  _ forget _ . More than  _ anything _ , he wanted to claim his mate for his own again, to  _ knot _ him-  _ breed _ him, his mind supplied, but he ignored that part.

“ _ Please _ … T-Toothless… I-I need… I-I  _ want _ you…” Hiccup begged him once more, and once more… Toothless was helpless to give his human what he wanted.

Though Hiccup was smaller than Toothless was, they fit like puzzle pieces when the dragon held Hiccup close, lining the pointed tip of his aching cock against the boy’s slick hole. It took him very little time to manage this, and even less time to press him, firm, but gentle, as his cock sank into his mate’s hole, stretching him wider than any human cock ever could- something Toothless was always so  _ smug _ about.

Hiccup moaned with the pleasure, the sound punched from him, as his breath was once more taken from him. But being with Toothless, there was no  _ pain _ or fear, only pleasure and  _ love _ . “ _ Toothless _ …~”

The dragon answered the sound of his name with a moan of his own, as his cock filled the boy so  _ completely _ , his tight, wet, _ heat _ surrounding his aching flesh. He  _ loved _ this, being connected to his mate like this. In  _ body _ , not just in mind. They  _ completed _ one another, human laws be damned.

When everything but the flesh of his knot was encased within his human’s tight heat, Toothless paused, to let Hiccup adjust. The human didn’t give him long to do this, though, as he started squirming underneath him, pressing back against him as he tried to get  _ more _ .

Growling lowly at his human’s impatience, Toothless huffed, giving a little jerk of his hips,  _ relishing _ in the hitch of breath from Hiccup.

_ Mine _ … he thought.

_ Yours _ , was his answer.

Toothless didn’t waste another moment, pulling his cock back, delighting in every one of his ridges rubbing against Hiccup’s walls, giving them  _ both _ pleasure. When he thrust back into the human, it was hard and fast and  _ deep _ , and Hiccup’s scream was  _ breathless _ with pleasure as it tore through him so violently, in the way only  _ Toothless _ could manage.

Setting a relentless pace, in and out, hard and deep, Toothless fucked into his mate. He relished every noise of pleasure- every gasp and moan and whimper and cry. His mate was  _ beautiful _ . And Toothless loved it.

_ Loved him _ .

When Toothless dipped his muzzle down, to lick at his mate’s neck, Hiccup had turned his head, pleading wordlessly for a kiss that Toothless didn’t hesitate to give. He had learned over time to be delicate when they kissed- a custom dragons didn’t normally do, but that humans did plenty of. And it had been more than awkward at first, but they had learned, and now, even as Toothless’ pace was brutal, his kiss was soft and gentle.

Hiccup loved it- how gentle his mate could be, even with how  _ rough _ he could be too. And the contrast of this was quickly proving very effective as Hiccup’s arousal was renewing, his cock hard as it rubbed against the slickened scales of Toothless’ belly. He whimpered with the overstimulation though, his cock not quite  _ ready _ to accommodate the heightened arousal he felt, despite everything.

Still, he didn’t ask Toothless to stop, and neither of them  _ wanted _ him to.

With every thrust- feeling that cock deep inside of him, those tantalizing ridges rubbing against his sensitive walls, and that tapered tip piercing against his prostate- Hiccup was closer and closer to his second climax.

It was only when he felt Toothless’ knot, hard and  _ big _ and pulsing, pressing against his rim every so often, that he tipped over the edge. Crying out- the  _ knowledge _ of Toothless knotting him- Hiccup spilled between them, coating both scales and skin with more pearly seed.

Toothless growled lowly, pressing the boy closer as he thrust in harder and  _ deeper _ now, chasing his pleasure as he felt Hiccup’s own. His knot pressed and pushed against his human’s rim every thrust now and Hiccup squirmed and writhed and  _ begged _ for it, with both body, mind, and  _ sound _ .

Overwhelmed, Toothless could only last so much more of his mate’s begging to be  _ claimed _ , before he finally gave in. And with a  _ roar _ of pleasure, Toothless plunged his cock so  _ deep _ inside of Hiccup, his knot hard and thick and  _ there _ as it locked them together, triggering his climax as he spilled inside of his mate and  _ filled _ the boy with hot, thick cum. In turn this triggered the boy’s third release, though weak as it was, the human’s cock twitching against his scales as Hiccup whimpered and moaned with the over-sensitivity.

Buried so deeply inside of his mate, Toothless rumbled his pleasure, laving his tongue against Hiccup’s neck, as he slowly rocked his hips, guiding the boy from his pleasured high, before he gently gathered Hiccup in his arms, sitting back on his haunches against a tree, folding his wings around him as he shielded the boy from the cold night air.

“Toothless…” Hiccup whispered his name, sounding so full of  _ love _ , Toothless’ heart swelled at the sound and he rumbled back, nuzzling him gently. “I love you…  _ thank you _ .”

_ I love you,  _ he thought back, scenting and feeling his mate’s elation at this,  _ my mate _ .

That human was still a threat, so long as he was alive, but right now, all Toothless cared about was Hiccup. His human. His  _ mate _ .

One should  _ never _ try to take what belonged to a  _ Night Fury _ .


End file.
